leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Revenge (move)
Revenge (Japanese: リベンジ Revenge) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation III. Effect Revenge deals damage and is a decreased priority move, causing the user to attack after other Pokémon that are using ordinary priority moves. If the target had already damaged the user in the same turn, Revenge's power is doubled to 120. Description |An attack that gains power if injured by the foe.}} |An attack move that gains in intensity if the target has hurt the user.}} |An attack that gains power if injured by the target.}} |An attack move that inflicts double the damage if the user has been hurt by the foe in the same turn.}} |An attack move that inflicts double the damage if the user has been hurt by the opponent in the same turn.}} |This attack move's power is doubled if the user has been hurt by the opponent in the same turn.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 19 |19|STAB='}} 19 |19|STAB='}} 19 |19|STAB='}} 15 |15|15}} |29|29|29|29}} |1|1|1|1}} |26 22 |22}} |25|25|25}} By |✔|✔|✔|note=Chain breed}} In other games Similar to , in Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, and Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky, the user gains the Bide status where the user cannot move, attack, or use any items. The status lasts for 3-4 turns, and any damage dealt to the user during that time will be doubled to the enemy in front. The move will fail if the opposing Pokémon doesn't attack, if the user is under certain statuses like sleep or paralysis, or if the user faints. From Gates to Infinity, Revenge lasts for 3 turns and any damage dealt to the user during that time will be returned to the enemy in front with an increase in damage by 50%. Description |The user gains the Bide status. When Bide is released, the user looses an attack double the damage it took while waiting.}} |Gives the user a Bide status. A Pokémon that has a Bide status waits, then does double any damage it took under Bide status.}} |じぶんを がまんじょうたいにかえる がまんじょうたいが かいじょされたときの こうげきは そのあいだに うけたダメージの ２ばい このわざは ポケモンタワーでは くりだせない}} |You'll get the Bide status for a little while and damage an enemy. The more damage you take while biding, the greater the damage you can cause.}} |You'll get the Bide status for a little while, and then you'll damage an enemy. The more damage you take while biding, the greater the damage you can cause.}} |} |} Super Smash Bros. Ultimate is 's down special. It can be used to absorb damage and temporarily power-up its other attacks. In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=報復 報仇 |zh_cmn=報復 / 报复 報仇 |nl=Wraakactie |fr=Vendetta |de=Vergeltung |el=Εκδίκηση Ekdíkisi |hi=बदला Badla |pt_eu=Vingança |pt_br=Vingança |pl=Zemsta |id=Revenge |it=Vendetta |ko=리벤지 Revenge |es_eu=Desquite |es_la=Venganza |sr=Osveta |vi=Trả Thù |ru=Месть Mest }} Category:Decreased priority moves Category:Moves that power up de:Vergeltung es:Desquite fr:Vendetta it:Vendetta ja:リベンジ zh:报复（招式）